megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Temple of the Moon
is an ancient structure in the Lanfront Ruins that housed the alien supercomputer known as Ra Moon. History ''Super Adventure Rockman Built thousands of years prior to the year 20XX, it was buried by Ra Moon along with the rest of the Lanfront Ruins in order to await a time when humanity would be worth conquering. Rising from below ground in modern times, it was rediscovered by human scientists, and later served as a base of operations for Dr. Wily. It was also the site of Mega Man's battle with Ra Thor, the New Yellow Devil, and Ra Moon itself, resulting in Ra Moon's destruction, alongside the temple. Other Media [[Mega Man (Archie Comics)|''Mega Man]] (Archie Comics) In the Archie Comics series, Ra Moon arrived on Earth in ancient times and stirred up the ancient inhabitants to war. It was amused as factions formed consisting of some who worshiped it as a god and others who recognized it for the evil that it was. However, the primitive weaponry of humanity bored it, and it buried its temple and the city surrounding it to await a more advanced human civilization. Finally, the Temple of the Moon rose from beneath the ground in modern times, though all efforts to approach it were thwarted by an electromagnetic field generated by Ra Moon.Mega Man #28 Dr. Wily eventually located the structure, and was shocked when Ra Moon came to life and grabbed his computer. Using the data on the computer, Ra Moon recreated eight previously defeated Robot Masters and brought seven new ones into existence. It also repaired Shadow Man, who Wily and his robots found in the ruins. Believing Ra Moon to be loyal to him, Wily set up his new lab in the temple, deploying the Robot Masters to guard the area.Mega Man 4: Spiritus Ex Machina A series of surprises came to Wily as he grew more comfortable in his new base. First, the prototype Robot Master Blues arrived badly damaged, and Wily repaired him and convinced him to join his forces, doing so without Ra Moon's assistance. Flash Man then discovered the blue Chaos Emerald, which resulted in an unexpected alliance between Wily and Dr. Eggman of an alternate world. Using Ra Moon's resources, Wily was able to work with Eggman to create the Skull Egg Zone, where he and Eggman began making plans to conquer both their worlds.Worlds Collide Upon the defeat of this plan and the reversal of their Genesis Waves, Wily was returned to the temple with no memory of these events. The final unpleasant surprise came as Ra Moon enacted its own plan for world domination, sending an EMP field out across the world to disable all unprotected machinery. When Blues, now going by Break Man, returned to the temple after a skirmish with Mega Man, Ra Moon attacked him, and Blues found Wily hiding out in his lab. Wily worked furiously to create Ra Thor, a Robot Master he believed would be able to destroy Ra Moon with its own technology. Things grew more complicated as Mega Man and others of the original Robot Master line arrived and joined forces with Wily's first eight robots and Break Man after some brief skirmishes. The second set of Robot Masters, led by Shadow Man, fell under Ra Moon's control and did battle with the heroic Robot Masters. Wily deployed Ra Thor, only for Ra Moon to take control of it and turn it against him. Mega Man managed to defeat it, but his allies were left unable to fight as Ra Moon unleashed the Ra Devil to attack him. By creating two Mega Busters out of his arms, Mega Man destroyed Ra Moon, shutting down the Ra Devil and freeing Ra Moon's Robot Masters. He paid a heavy price, however, as the damage to his systems knocked him offline.Mega Man issues 29-32 Following Ra Moon's demise, the Temple of the Moon and the surrounding ruins became the site of a manhunt as Wily's second set of Robot Masters and Break Man pursued a renegade Shadow Man. The temple was later revisited by a repaired Mega Man in the company of Dr. Light, Dr. Cossack, Dr. Astil, Roll, Plant Man, and Pharaoh Man. The group came looking to confirm Dr. Wily's accounts of being manipulated by Ra Moon, and to confirm the destruction of the alien computer. While their findings regarding Wily were somewhat inconclusive, they did confirm Ra Moon's demise. At roughly the same time, Wily's Robot Masters subdued Shadow Man and invited him into their ranks. Trivia *There is also a location known as the Temple of the Moon in Rockman Strategy, which serves as the base for the alien robot Luna. However, this Temple of the Moon is located in Madagascar, whereas the Super Adventure Rockman temple is in the Amazon. References Category:Mega Man series locations